Lost and Found
by SwanQueenAddict
Summary: Regina almost had her, but then she forgot and it's heartbreaking. Because not having someone...well, that's the worst curse imaginable.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**The characters aren't mine; I'm just borrowing them for a while for my own and your entertainment!

**A/N:** Not really sure how this idea came into my head. Maybe my mood depicts the scene in the story. *shrugs* Enjoy and reviews are always welcome :) Beta work done by _Refreshingly Original._

* * *

Emma skidded to a halt just outside the hospital room. A small sigh of relief escaping her lips as she stared at Regina sleeping.

"Emma," Dr Whale called. The blonde looked over to her left and saw him slowly approaching.

"What happened?" Emma asked, glancing back at Regina.

"We're not sure. Her neighbour, Mrs. Donoghue brought her in unconscious. When she came around, she was…" Dr Whale paused. Emma's heart rate sky rocketed with every second that went by.

"Yes?" she squeaked.

"She doesn't remember who she is. We believe she hit her head and that is causing her amnesia."

"How did it happen?" Emma questioned.

"Only Regina can answer that, if she gets her memories back," Dr Whale answered.

"When. When she gets her memories back," Emma choked. Dr Whale briefly looked at the blonde then turned his head away. Emma bit on her lip and glanced down at her watch. _'Henry should be out of school by now,'_ she thought to herself. "Can I take Regina home?" Emma asked after a moment of silence.

"Not just yet. We would like to keep her overnight for observations. Why don't you go home and get some sleep," Dr Whale suggested.

"No. I am not leaving," Emma retorted.

"Ok, well, I'll be by later to check in." Dr Whale said then left suddenly. Emma took a deep breath and took her phone out of her pocket. Walking into the room, she sat in the armchair in the corner.

"_Hi Emma,"_ Mary Margaret answered.

"Is Henry still there?" she spoke quietly as not to disturb Regina.

"_No, he left a little while ago with his friends,"_ Mary Margaret replied.

"Oh. Do you happen to know if he got the bus home?" Emma asked.

"_No, I think I saw him- Emma, what's wrong?"_ Mary Margaret asked suddenly.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know where he was. Look, I have to go." Emma lied.

"_Ok. Well if you want to talk just let me know,"_ Mary Margaret said and hung up. Emma stared down at her mobile in her hand and quickly typed a message to Henry. She leaned her head against the back of the arm chair as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Wh-who are you?" A small voice asked in the dark room. Emma bolted upright in the chair and looked over at the bed. Her heart caught in her throat as she got to her feet. "Do I know you?" Regina asked again. Emma paused in her step and composed herself. Taking a deep breath, she appeared at the side of the bed.

"Yeah, we're… friends," she answered. "I'm Emma Swan" the blonde added quickly. "How are you feeling?" Emma queried.

"Still really tired and my head hurts," Regina admitted, relaxing against the pillow. Emma smiled down at the brunette and reached out to touch her hand. She suddenly withdrew her hand and looked away. _'Play it cool, Swan. I don't want to freak her out even more,'_ Emma sighed, biting her lip.

"You should get some more rest," Emma said a few minutes later. "Do you want me to go?" she asked quietly.

"Um," Regina paused. "I don't really know you but I don't want to be alone," she admitted.

"Well, I'll go back and sit in this comfy chair. If you change your mind, just tell me to get out," Emma smiled softly and turned around. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. After she sat down, she pulled it out and unlocked the screen. _'Have you two cracked into the champagne yet? Not that I know anything about that… Mum said I could stay over at Benni's tonight'_ Emma stared down at the message from Henry. She re-read it again before quickly replying. _'What had Regina planned for us tonight?'_ Emma thought as she looked back at her girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma left the hospital the next morning while Regina was still asleep. She drove over to Henry's friends' house which he was visiting. Emma parked the car on the street outside the house. She walked up the front steps and knocked on the door.

"Hi Emma," Benni's mother greeted. "Is everything alright?" she asked, staring at the blonde.

"I know it's early, sorry about that but a family emergency has arisen." Emma explained.

"No problem at all. They are still asleep in front of the TV," she replied, stepping aside to let Emma pass. She found Henry hanging off the edge of the couch. Emma knelt down in front of her son.

"Henry," she called softly as she shook him awake.

"Mum?" Henry groaned, opening one eye.

"Get your stuff, we have to go,"

"What's going on?" He asked, jumping to his feet and swung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Thank Mrs Clayton for letting you stay over," Emma instructed.

"Thank you for letting me sleepover," Henry repeated, looking up at Benni's mother.

"No worry, dear. And you are most welcome to visit anytime you want," she replied with a smile. _'Regina would've said something like that,'_ Emma thought as her heart skipped a beat. _'If I ever get her back again,'_ she added as the tears swelled in her eyes.

"Mum?" Henry whispered, tugging on her arm. Emma forced a smile and looked down at the twelve year old.

"Come on," she said barely audible. Wrapping her arm around Henry, they left the house and walked to the car. She drove in silence to a local park a few blocks away. Emma got out of the car and turned to face Henry. "Let's go get some ice cream and then we'll have a talk." Emma said, placing a hand on Henry's shoulder.

"I don't want ice cream, Mum. Just tell me what is going on!" Henry argued, pushing off Emma's hand.

"Alright," Emma sighed as she guided him over to a vacant bench. "Yesterday I got a call," she began. "It was from the hospital about Regina…" Emma choked and took another pause.

"Is Mum ok? What happened? Can I see her?" Henry burst with questions.

"Slow down," Emma chuckled. "There is one more thing you need to know,"

Emma muttered. Henry's face fell and he shuffled closer. "She can't remember who she is or anyone she used to know. The doctors say it's only temporary." Emma explained. Henry thought for a moment before speaking.

"So Mum won't remember I'm her son?!" he questioned.

"That's right. When we do see her, we can't say anything that might freak her out." Emma said.

"I get it, we have to act along with the amnesia until she begins to remember," Henry nodded.

"You really are the smartest kid," Emma grinned, ruffling his hair. Henry shrugged Emma off as they walked back to the car.

**/ - x - x - x - /**

"How are you feeling this morning, Regina?" Dr Whale asked as he entered the room.

"My head still hurts but better," she answered, sitting up in the bed.

"Do you remember where you live?"

"Um…." She paused, starting to panic.

"It's ok, Dr Whale. I can drive her home." Emma offered as she suddenly appeared beside him. Regina looked over at Emma and gave a small smile. Knots tugged at Emma's stomach, she half turned as she felt Henry behind her.

"Who is that?" Regina asked as Henry stepped around the tall blonde.

"This is Henry, my son," Emma introduced, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Nice to meet you," Regina spoke and relaxed against the pillows.

"Emma, there are some paper work you need to fill out before Regina is released," Dr Whale mentioned, glancing at Emma.

"Sure," she muttered with a nod. "I'll be right back, Regina," Emma said then followed the Doctor out of the room.

"Do you go to school here?" Regina asked moments later.

"Yeah, I'm really good at maths," he answered proudly. "My Mum helped me a lot," he muttered with a lump in his throat.

"That's good. You'll need maths later in life," Regina chuckled. The pair stared at each other in uncomfortable silence, not knowing what to say next. Suddenly the door burst opened and Emma strode back into the room.

"Well, everything is set. We can wait outside while you get changed. I believe your things are hanging in that little cupboard," Emma said, pointing behind her.

"Thanks," Regina muttered and watched as mother and son left.

"Are you ok, Mum?" Henry asked as he shut the door behind them.

"Not really," Emma mumbled, slumping her shoulders in defeat.

"It'll be ok, you'll see," Henry said, mustering up all the courage he had. Emma smiled down at her son, she pulled him into a tight hug and suddenly looked up at Regina standing next to them. They all walked down to the entrance of the hospital and over to Emma's car.

"You expect me to get into _that_?" Regina retorted. Emma huffed at remarks then broke out into a smile, _'That's my Regina I know and love,_' she thought as hoped soared her memories might be returning. "Emma," Regina called. "It is really nice of you doing all this for me, but I still don't know you. I…" she stopped.

"It's fine. I'm just driving you home," Emma shrugged as her hope diminished. Regina nodded her head and got into the passenger side. The drive over to Regina's house was silent.

"I live here?!" Regina gasped. Emma parked the car on the driveway and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Yeah. You are also Mayor of Storybrooke," Henry piped up from the back. He sunk down into his seat seeing the glare from Emma.

"Mayor," Regina repeated.

"How about we go inside," Emma suggested.

"Yes," Regina agreed.

"Wait here," Emma instructed, seeing the front door ajar. Emma approached the house cautiously. She pushed the door opened and entered. Standing in the middle of the entrance, Emma looked around and saw a baseball bat lying against the wall. Emma slowly padded over and picked it up in her right hand.

Out of the corner of her eye, something in the kitchen caught her attention. A broken candle lay on the kitchen floor with a reddish-brown stain next to it. Things were slowly piecing together, _'But why candles?!' _Emma thought as she moved back to the entrance. Her heart began to pound against her chest, she noted the trail of rose petals leading upstairs with a candle in a glass on every third step. Emma dropped the bat and race out of the house. She let the door click shut behind her as she hurried down the front steps and towards her car.

"Get back in the car," Emma muttered, unlocking the doors.

"Emma?" Regina asked quietly.

"Mum, what's going on?" Henry questioned, looking worried.

"Get in the car!" she snapped. Henry obeyed and quickly clambered into the back seat.

"Where are we going?" he asked once Emma had turned on the engine and drove down the road.

"Home," Emma muttered quickly, risking a quick glance across at Regina.

On the outskirts of town, Emma pulled up in front of a two storey house. She turned off the engine and looked at the house. A white picket fence surrounded the front of the house, a stoned path lead up to four or five steps to the front porch.

"Who lives here?" Regina queried, mesmerised by the house.

"This is my place," Emma answered, ignoring the glare from Henry in the back. Emma quickly climbed out of the car and rushed around to help Regina. Emma held the gate open for Regina and Henry. She then quickly rushed up to the front door and pulled a key from her jeans pocket.

"How long have you had this place?" Regina asked as Emma held open the front.

"Just a few months. Me and my…." But Emma suddenly stopped as sadness filled her eyes.

"What?" Regina asked, taking a step closer to the blonde. Emma shook her head and stared down at the floor.

"Why don't I give you guys the grand tour?" she said a few minutes later.

"Sure, though first, could I use your bathroom?" Regina replied.

"Of course," Emma nodded. "Just through here," she said, leading Regina down a small hall and opened the second door to the right. Emma turned around to find Henry waiting at the front door. "What's wrong?" she frowned.

"How come I never knew about this house?" Henry asked quietly.

"It was going to be a surprise for you guys. I wanted to make sure that it was mine before saying anything," Emma shrugged.

"If it's a surprise, how did you know Mum would like it?" Henry asked again. Emma laughed a little and shook her head.

"I saw her admiring it in the paper," Emma answered. Regina cleared her throat behind Emma, making her jump in surprise.

"Sorry," she apologised.

"No worries," Emma smiled, turning around.

"So, a tour?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Beta work done by _Refreshingly Original._

* * *

"How about that tour?" Henry said, breaking the silence.

"Right," Emma nodded. "Well you know where the bathroom is, the room next to it is the guest bedroom. The door down there on the left leads to the living room with a small space in the corner for a study area, there is also a door that connects to the kitchen. The door at the end of the hall is the main door to the kitchen. The stairs are in the living room which leads to the bedrooms," Emma explained.

"Can I go explore upstairs?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, sure," Emma nodded as she led the way to the living room. Henry dumped his bag on the floor and ran up the stairs.

"You have a very lovely home," Regina said, looking around the room. "Maybe a little bare," she added with a giggle.

"Yeah, I haven't gotten around to fitting it all out with furniture yet," Emma muttered, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Where does this door lead?" Regina asked, indicating to the door near a big bookshelf.

"Well this was where the study area is going to be. Just need to find a good desk. The door leads out to the back garden," Emma said, moving across the room and swung it open. Regina smiled faintly as Emma held the door open for her.

"Wow…" Regina stuttered, staring out at the large grassed area. Regina spun around to face Emma and noticed another door.

"That's the laundry room which leads into the garage," Emma explained before Regina had the chance to ask.

"You have an apple tree," Regina said. "I like apples," she quickly added.

"Regina!" Emma cried, seeing the brunette stagger on her feet.

"I just feel a bit dizzy. I think I've been standing for too long," Regina muttered, waving her hand to indicate she was fine.

"There is a bench over here," Emma said, resting her hand on Regina's back for support. Seconds after the pair sat down, Regina's stomach roared in protest for not having food all day.

"I haven't eaten today," she admitted, looking down.

"I'm sure I can find something in the house for you to eat," Emma said.

"Thanks," Regina muttered, following Emma back into the house. Having looked through the cupboards and pantry in the kitchen, Emma leaned against the bench and looked over at Regina. "Not much here, huh?" the brunette guessed from Emma's expression.

"No," Emma replied, pulling her phone from her pocket. She quickly sent a message and looked up to see Henry enter the kitchen. "I'll have to go out and stock up with food," Emma said. "I've sent a message to Mary Margaret. She is going to come over while I'm out," she added.

"I came capable to stay here by myself!" Henry argued.

"I was more thinking of in case something should happen to Regina," Emma explained.

"Ah," Henry muttered, glancing over at her.

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door. Getting up from her stool, she walked to the front door and swung it open. She smiled seeing Mary Margaret standing before her carrying a tray of coffee cups and a brown paper bag. Stepping aside, she let her in. After closing the door Emma led the way back to the kitchen.

"Hi Henry," Mary Margaret greeted.

"Hi," he replied back with a little wave.

"I'm Mary Margaret," she introduced herself to Regina. "Emma said she was going out to get some groceries but I bought some food in case anyone was hungry straight away," Mary Margaret explained, ripping open the brown bag. Slipping out of the house as Mary Margaret was handing out coffee and a hot chocolate to Henry, Emma walked to her car. There was something she needed to do before buying groceries.

**/ - x - x - x - /**

Emma parked her beetle in the Mayor's driveway and took a deep breath before getting out and entering the house. Emma headed straight for the kitchen; she picked up the candle and threw it in the bin. Grabbing some cleaning products from under the sink, she scrubbed the floor, pouring water over the stain and scrubbing till it had almost disappeared. Taking a plastic bag, she headed for the stairs and slowly picked up every rose petal and candle. The trail led to the bedroom where Emma pushed the door open. She smiled to herself seeing a heart shape made out of petals at the foot of the bed. She looked up at the bed and dropped the bag. A single rose lay on her side of the bed with a diamond ring sitting on her pillow.

"No!" Emma cried as she fell to the ground in a sobbing heap.

Sometime later, Emma slowly pushed herself up from the floor. She stared around the room wondering how long she had been there. Her heart was stilling pounding against her chest as she cleaned the heart into the plastic bag. Her feet felt heavy with every step she took towards the bed. She smelt the rose before placing it in the bag. She gently lay the bag down on the bed and reached for the ring. The ring was stunning; the silver band wrapped around the main diamond with smaller diamonds on either side. Taking a breath, Emma closed the box and hid it away in the bedside table before heading downstairs. Outside, she placed the bag in the bins, closed the front door then raced to her car and drove off.

**/ - x - x - x - /**

"Your mother has been a while," Mary Margaret said, looking over her shoulder.

"There really wasn't a lot of food here," Regina said, looking across at Mary Margaret before turning her head back to the TV. Mary Margaret got to her feet as she heard the front door click shut and helped Emma carry the groceries into kitchen.

"Is everything ok?" she asked quietly, studying the blonde's face. Emma shook her head and began to unpack the bags. "Emma," Mary Margaret called softly as she placed her hand on Emma's arm.

"Not now, ok," Emma groaned. Mary Margaret sighed and returned to the living room. Emma stood at the doorway and smiled seeing Regina and Henry sitting on the couch. She slowly walked into the room and sat next to Regina. Stretching out, she rested her arm on the back of the couch, fingertips lightly tracing Regina's shoulder.

"Emma, could I have a word with you?" she asked, looking over at the blonde.

"Sure," she nodded and got up from the couch. Emma waited for Regina and led the way to kitchen. She pulled out two stools at the island bench and sat down. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"You have been really nice when you offered me a ride home from the hospital, and I appreciate it." Regina began. "I… I find you attractive, well I find any women attractive, I think. I know you've been sneaking glances at me and I'm assuming that you have these same feelings." She continued. Emma took a deep breath and nervously shifted her weight on the stool.

"Yeah, I like the ladies," she said quietly.

"There may have been something between us before my accident," Regina paused. Emma's heart started to pound loudly in her ears, she had an idea where this conversation was heading.

"But I don't remember those feelings," Regina muttered.

"Regina…" Emma choked.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this," Regina said, getting to her feet. "I can't pretend to have feelings I don't remember,"

"Regina," Emma begged, grabbing her hand.

"Please let me go," she whispered. Emma let her go and stumbled back on her feet.

"Mum, what's going on?" Henry called, glancing from Regina to Emma. Regina's mouthed gaped open as she stared at Henry. She half turned her head to the side, glancing at Emma before she fled from the house. Emma buried her face in her hands as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Henry rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her. "It's going to be ok, Mum. She will remember, Operation Evil-Panda is in progress," Henry whispered with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Beta work done by _Refreshingly Original._

* * *

Over the next few days, Emma threw herself into her work after hearing the statement from the Mayor's office about Regina's accident.

"How long until we can go back home?" Henry asked one day after school.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, glancing across at him as she started the car.

"Move in back home with Mum."

Emma sighed as she found a side street and pulled over, "You don't like our new home?" She asked.

"Yeah I do," Henry paused. "But I like my old room better," he added quietly.

"I know," she muttered. "I miss it too, but we can't force her into anything she isn't comfortable with. She doesn't remember being with me or her own feelings," Emma explained. Henry shrugged and stared out the window. "Hey," Emma called softly. "We just have to be patient. Her memories will return, and when they do things will be back to normal."

"I guess so," Henry muttered, falling silent for the rest of the trip home. Emma parked in the driveway and noticed Regina's car on the street. She got out of the car and saw Regina sitting on the front steps. Taking a deep breath, Emma slowly approached her house with her arm wrapped around Henry.

"Hi," Regina mumbled.

"Hey!" Henry greeted enthusiastically.

"Can we talk?" Regina asked, getting to her feet. Emma quickly climbed up the front stairs and unlocked the door.

"You better come in then," Emma said, holding the door open. Henry looked between his two mothers as they all entered the living room. "Why don't you get started on your homework," Emma ordered.

"Yes Mum," Henry groaned and trudged up the stairs.

"Take a seat," Emma offered. "Would you like a drink?" Emma asked.

"I'm fine, thanks," Regina replied with a smile. Emma nodded her head and moved over to a small cabinet and poured herself a drink. "I haven't heard from you," Regina said as she watched Emma join her on the couch.

"Last time we _talked_ you said you didn't want to be with someone you don't remember having feelings for," Emma spat and sipped her drink.

"I know," Regina groaned, biting her lip at Emma's remark. "Ever since my office made that statement, I've had people stop me in the street. They tell me who they are and there life story, it's been a little overwhelming," Regina paused. "But you and Henry were different. You acted somewhat normal around me. I wanted to know why, so I did a little digging. I went through my email and phone and the evidence was there that we must've been in a relationship." Regina explained.

"What are you trying to say?" Emma questioned, placing her glass on the coffee table.

"It's really lonely in that big house of mine," Regina paused, biting her lip once more. "I want to get to know yourself and Henry better. Maybe hang out a few times, my memories might come back if I'm around people who I shared memories with," Regina muttered with a shrug.

"I don't want to force you into anything," Emma said, biting her lip.

"I know," Regina smiled, inching closer. "Let's just start with friends," Regina suggested.

"I can handle that," Emma replied. "I think…" she added and looked over at Henry walking down the stairs.

"What's going on?" he asked, moving over to the couch and sat next to Emma.

"We're just hanging out," Regina answered.

"Why don't we all go for a walk in the park?" Emma suggested.

"Booring!" Henry groaned.

"How about dinner at Grannys?" Regina asked.

"Not hungry," Henry shrugged.

"Well what do _you_ want to do mister?" Emma snapped.

"Truth or Dare," Henry said quietly. Emma looked over at Regina who just shrugged her shoulders. Sighing inwardly, Emma wondered what Henry was up to. _'No doubt this all part of his Operation Evil-Panda plan,'. _Looking back at Henry and nodded reluctantly. Emma picked up her glass from the coffee table and quickly skulled the rest. Emma walked around the coffee table and settled in the arm chair.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Beta work done by _Refreshingly Original._

* * *

"I'll go first, shall I?" Regina spoke, glancing across at Emma. "Truth or dare?" she asked Henry.

"Truth," he replied.

"Favourite subject at school."

"Science and that was a bo-oring question!" Henry whined.

"Regina, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever had a crush on someone of the same gender?" He asked.

"Henry!" Emma gasped.

"No, it's fine. I asked for truth," Regina smiled across at Emma. "Yes I have," she answered quietly. "Henry, truth or dare?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I think I would like to know who it was!" Henry demanded.

"You won't know that person," Regina commented.

Henry looked at Emma then back at Regina. "Won't hurt to say then, yeah," Henry added.

Regina laughed lightly.

"Henry, Regina doesn't have to say anything if she doesn't want to," Emma growled, risking a glance over at the brunette.

"It's fine. It was such a long time ago," Regina muttered with a shrug. "It was back at my first job. I had a major crush on my boss. It was so bad that I couldn't take it seeing her every day and not being with her, in the end I quitting my job," Regina replied with sadness in her eyes. There was an awkward silence in the room before Regina spoke a few minutes later. "Henry, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" he cried excitedly.

"I dare you to lick your elbow," Henry nodded his head and bent his arm backwards. Sticking out his tongue, he tried to pull his arm closer. Emma burst into a fit of giggles; Regina had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing as well. Henry grew more and more frustrated by the minute.

"This is stupid!" Henry growled angrily.

"Ok, I changed my mind, kiss my cheek." Regina added quickly.

Henry looked up and got to his feet. He took a deep breath and looked over at Emma as he approached Regina. He leaned forward and lightly kissed her cheek. His face turned bright red before he raced back to his seat. A faint smile appeared on Emma's lips as she watched her son.

"Emma," Regina called again.

"Sorry?" she whispered, looking up.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Sing at the top of your lungs," Regina grinned.

Emma thought for a moment before her face broke out into a grin. She started to sing as she stared at the ground. Regina stared at Emma, mesmerised by her angelic voice. A faint smile spread across her lips as she listened to the song. For some strange reason Regina couldn't understand, the song felt important to her.

"Wow… Mum!" Henry cried after Emma had stopped. "Though, what song was it?" he asked.

"Demons by Imagine Dragons," Emma answered faintly. "Alright, my turn," Emma said. "Regina, truth or dare?"

"Truth," the brunette answered.

"Would you eat sticky date pudding for dessert?"

"Ew no, melted marshmallows with Nutella is more my style," she replied with a smile.

**/ - x - x - x - /**

"_I'm so sorry," Emma said as Regina held the door open for her. _

"_Really, Emma, don't fuss about it," Regina shrugged, shutting the door._

"_I swear I did check the movie was actually on," she said again. "It's a terrible first date," Emma muttered. _

_Regina sighed inwardly and took Emma's hands in her own. "Will you shut up?!" Regina growled, starting to become frustrated. "It isn't over yet. Plus this way, I get to cook you dinner," Regina smiled sweetly as she made her way into the kitchen. _

"_Only if I get to taste your famous apple turnover," Emma joked._

"_That is inevitable dear," Regina winked. _

"_This all sounds marvellously delicious but I am quite hungry now," Emma paused, "I was looking forward to a large popcorn box," she grumbled. _

_Regina laughed at the younger woman's remark. _

"_I'm going to make you something you'll like even better," She grinned as she moved over to the pantry then the microwave. Regina pressed a few buttons and moved to the other side of the kitchen. She laughed lightly as Emma arched her neck trying to see what was in the microwave. Regina had finished tying the apron around her when the microwave beeped. "Careful, they're still hot," Regina said, carrying the bowl over to Emma. She placed it in front of the blonde and turned back to the other bench. _

"_What is it?" She asked, wrinkling her nose. _

"_Melted marshmallow with Nutella," Regina answered over her shoulder. _

_Emma poked the sweets with a finger before picking the stringy mess up. She ate a tiny bit and her eyes widened. She quickly scoffed down the bowlful then grinned over at Regina. _

"_My fingers are all sticky," she grumbled. Regina shook her head and walked over to Emma. She lifted her lips and licked them clean. _

"_No they aren't," she murmured and moved back to the sink. _

**/ - x - x - x - /**

"Mum!" Henry shouted, bringing Emma back to the present. She glanced over at Regina with tears welling in her eyes then fled from the room. "What was that about?" he questioned, getting to his feet.

"I'll go," Regina said, holding up her hand. She slowly walked to the back door and entered into the garden. Regina looked around and found Emma sitting under the apple tree. She walked over and crouched down in front of the blonde. "Hey," she cooed. "What's the matter?" Regina asked quietly. Emma glanced up at the older woman and sighed.

"Before…" she choked, wiping her eyes.

"When I answered your question, it happened before?" Regina queried.

"On our first date," Emma murmured, barely audible and looked away. Regina lifted the blonde's chin with her finger and pulled Emma to her feet. Regina stared deep into her eyes. With a faint smile on her lips, Regina leaned in closer. "What are you doing?" Emma gasped, pulling away.

"Being spontaneous," Regina whispered, hugging Emma tightly.


	6. Chapter 6

"You don't have to, you know." Emma muttered, looking away.

"I don't have to what?" Regina asked confused, leaning back on her feet.

"Be here. Do this." Emma said, shrugging.

"But I want to," Regina answered with a smile. The blonde suddenly looked up at Regina. _'No. Just because she answered something doesn't mean your Regina is back,'_ Emma sighed. "Is everything alright?" Regina asked quietly.

"Yeah," Emma answered, forcing a smile. "We should get back in side." Emma said, getting to her feet. Regina nodded her head in agreement and wrapped a supportive arm around Emma's shoulder. Emma wriggled away from Regina's touch, getting ahead of the brunette, Emma disappeared into the house.

**/ - x - x - x - /**

Weeks had passed and once again Emma was avoiding Regina. The Mayor's patience was growing short, wondering what she had done wrong. Pulling out her phone, she quickly tapped a message to Emma. Regina set her phone down on the table and waited for a reply.

An hour later, Regina had received nothing. _'I will find out the truth,'_ she told herself determined. Getting to her feet, Regina moved to the front door. She quickly grabbed her bag and coat before swinging the door open. _'She runs?!'_ Regina gasped, seeing Emma far off in the distance.

"Emma!" Regina called once she had gotten closer to the mayors house.

"Hi," Emma puffed as she walked up the footpath towards Regina.

"Can I get you something?" she offered.

"Water," Emma replied, placing her hands on her hips and breathed deeply.

"This way," Regina said. As Emma walked past Regina to enter the house, the brunette caught Emma's scent; a mixture of sweat with a hint of perfume. _'God, she even smells good,'_ Regina groaned inwardly.

"Are you coming?" Emma asked, glancing over her shoulder at Regina.

"Yeah." She answered, nodding her head. A strange yet familiar feeling was beginning to stir inside Regina. The mayor quickly caught up with Emma and headed over to the sink. She grabbed a glass and filled it to the top. Regina smiled faintly as their hands touched when she passed the glass over. _'Makes sense now why Emma is so fit,'_ Regina thought as she looked up and down Emma's muscular toned body. Regina felt her cheeks burn red after being caught staring at Emma.

"The town is throwing a sort of welcome back ball." Regina announced suddenly, breaking the silence. Emma placed down the glass and looked over at Regina. "I, ah, I would like it if you would go with me?" Regina muttered, rubbing her hands together. Emma smiled noticing how nervous Regina had suddenly become. "Henry can come too," Regina quickly added.

"We would love to go," Emma answered, grinning widely.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the day of the ball and Emma waited in the foyer. She nervously straightened out the skirt of her dress.

"Emma," David gasped, entering the town hall. "You look beautiful," he smiled, moving forward.

Mary Margaret soon followed and squealed at the sight of Henry in a tuxedo. They all turned their heads seeing a figure standing at the door. Emma frowned, wondering what everyone was looking at. Looking over her shoulder, the sight of Regina in an elegant gown took her breath away.

"You look amazing," she muttered, walking up to her.

"You look quite exotic yourself, dear." Regina smiled. Emma took a step back to admire Regina's black silk dress. The gowns length fell to the ground with lace holding the back together. "I'm up here," Regina whispered as she noted Emma's glare at her cleavage. The Sheriff's cheeks soon matched the bright red dress she wore.

"Shall we?" David said, stepping aside.

"Emma, wait…" Regina called, tugging on her arm. Emma turned back as Mary Margaret, David and Henry entered the hall ahead of them. "I just, well, I wanted to say that I really enjoyed spending time with you and Henry." She muttered. Emma gave her a questioning look and Regina just shook her head.

"What is it?" Emma asked, taking a step forward.

"I…" the brunette paused.

"You can tell me," Emma cooed, taking Regina's hands in her own.

"I think I'm starting to remember," Regina continued. Emma's face lit up as her heart pounded against her chest. "There is this feeling inside me. I don't know if I'm remembering or falling in love with you all over again," Regina shrugged, looking away.

"Shall we?" Emma asked, holding out her arm. Regina smiled back at Emma and linked her arm around the blonde's.

The town hall had been transformed. The microphone was still in its usual spot in the middle of the stage. A booth had been set up for the DJ to play the music just off side of the stage. Two long tables of food and drinks were at one end of the hall. The dance floor was separated by the food and beverages and a bunch of chairs with a few tables.

Someone pulled Regina up onto the stage to make a speech. She tilted her head to the side and gracefully moved forward. After thanking everyone for coming, her eyes scanned the crowd for Emma. Frowning, she spotted Emma standing at the back by herself. Regina stepped aside as Mr. Gold took the microphone. Soon the music started to blare from the speakers and Regina quickly rushed down the stairs to Emma.

"Is everything alright?" she asked over the music. Emma bit her lip and led Regina to a quiet corner.

"I've never been to a ball or disco." She admitted quietly.

"Well," Regina smiled wickedly. "No time like the present," she winked and dragged Emma onto the dance floor. Several songs later, David walked through the crowd as a slow song started.

"May I?" he asked, holding out a hand for Emma.

"Sure," Regina nodded. "I think I need a drink anyway," she quickly added to Emma.

"Ok," the blonde replied. She glanced at David before giving a quick curtsey then accepted his offer. "Though, I've never danced before," She whispered.

"No worries. I can teach you." He smiled, leading her to the middle of the room. Regina stood to the side of the room and watched the pair; David instructed the correct positing and began to twirl Emma. Regina held back a laugh as Emma stepped on his toes countless times. A smile appeared on Regina's lips as Emma finally moved gracefully around towards the end of the song. Her heart began to ache, and her smile faded. Regina stumbled on her feet and within seconds, someone caught her before she could fall. Looking up, she smiled seeing Emma's worried eyes staring down on her.

"Regina?" she mumbled. The brunette smiled faintly and pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm ok. I just…" she paused. "I was noticing your dancing," she continued a moment later. Emma let out a sigh of relief and smiled back at her. Regina's brow knotted into a frown, she titled her head to the side to hear the song better.

"I think this dance is yours," Emma murmured in the mayor's ear. "This is our song, by the way," Emma said over her shoulder.

Emma rested her arms over Regina's shoulder as she stood close to the brunette. The older woman smiled back at her as she let her hands fall lazily to her waist. The room faded away and Regina and Emma where left dancing alone. Tracing the length of Emma's arm, making the way up to her neck, Regina felt heart began to race as she stared at the beauty before her. A shiver tingled down Emma's spine as Regina's soft tender lips touched her own. Emma entangled her hand into Regina's hair and pulled her close. Emma's chest tightened as the kiss intensified and became more passionate. Regina parted Emma's lips with her tongue and explored the mysteries of Miss Swan.

Regina jumped apart as if shocked. It all came flooding back to Regina, every memory. She stared blankly at Emma who only returned a worried glance. The most important memory was the reason why she was creating a special evening for Emma and herself.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"Nothing… I just," she stopped abruptly. She glanced down at Emma's hands and saw no ring. Regina grabbed her by the hand and dragged her out the town hall.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked, barely keeping up.

"There is something you need." Regina muttered.

**/ - x - x - x - /**

After driving as fast as possible within the speed limit. Regina parked her Mercedes on the driveway and raced to the front door. She quickly ran up the stairs within the restrictions in her dress. Emma waited in the entrance, confused as hell.

"Regina?" she called out, hearing the room being torn apart. "What are you looking for?" Emma asked, appearing at the bedroom door.

"Something to help ask questions," Regina muttered, sitting down on the bed, defeated. Emma smiled faintly and moved into the room. She opened her bedside table draw and pulled out the small black box. Regina stared down at it in her hands. "How did…" she froze.

"I discovered it after cleaning everything up before you came home after your accident." Emma answered. Regina sank to the floor and buried her head in her hands. "Hey," Emma cooed. "If it helps, I'm going to say yes." She grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma knelt down in front of Regina, a smile appearing on her lips at the sight of the brunette peeking back at her through her fingers. A heartbeat later, Regina embraced Emma tightly, "I missed you," she murmured in the sheriff's ear.

"Me too," Emma answered back, gripping Regina even tighter, "People will notice our absence at the ball," Emma whispered, leaning back, "We should head back," she sighed, getting to her feet.

"I have a better idea," Regina purred, her lips turned up in a dark smirk. Walking up behind Emma, she slowly unzipped the blonde's dress and let the silk material fall to the ground. Regina planted soft kisses along the sheriffs' shoulder and back.

Emma wriggled around in Regina's embrace; she pushed back Regina's hair and leaned forward. Her lips meet the older woman neck and she suckled on Regina's pulse. Regina caressed Emma's head as a groan formed in her throat. Her heartbeat quickened as Regina pulled Emma's face to her lip. The brunette kissed her passionately; her tongue swirling around inside Emma's mouth, exploring every cavern.

Regina pushed Emma's bra strap off her shoulder, soft delicate kisses planted along her collar bone. One of the mayors hand slide underneath the black bra and played with the already hardened nipple. Emma's hand quickly whipped around to her back and frantically gripped at the clasp. Regina placed her hands over Emma's.

"I haven't made love to my girlfriend in a while. I want to enjoy this," she smirked, pecking the blonde lips.

Emma huffed her annoyance as folded her arms over her chest, "What?" She grumbled, noticing Regina staring at her.

"You are so sexy when you're mad," she winked pulling her closer.

Regina imitated a sad pouting face. Emma pressed her body tightly against Regina as she kissed her deep. The pair stumbled back on their feet until they reach the edge of the bed. Regina grinned into the smile as she pushed Emma down.

The older woman's lips once again meet Emma's bare skin. Slow kisses travelled down the valley of Emma's breasts and along her muscular abs. Regina's hands wandered over Emma's body, exploring every inch of her skin. Emma bucked her hips against Regina as he felt her girlfriend playing the edge of her panties. Pulling them down, a trail of kisses imprinted along Emma's inner thigh as Regina tossed the pants aside.

"Excited are we, dear," she teased. Emma bit her lip and squirmed underneath Regina with pleading eyes, "Alright, alright, enough talk," she whispered with a wink.

The brunette licked the full length of the sheriff pussy over and over. Licking the length again, Regina's tongue parted her folds and teased the entrance with the tip of her tongue. Slowly making her way up to the blonde's clit, she left sloppy kisses along the way. Regina felt Emma entangled her hands in her hair as she circled Emma's nub with her tongue.

"Oh, baby," Emma groaned as a wave of heat rippled through her body. She swiftly manoeuvred herself to get atop of Regina. The brunette leaned up to continue nibbling and sucking on Emma's core. Emma ground her hips against Regina's face feeling her legs begin to quiver. She motioned her hips up and down against her love as she was pushed over the edge into orgasm ecstasy.

Emma collapsed beside Regina, breathing heavily. She glanced over at Regina then her eyebrows knitted into a frown. "This won't do," she panted. Confused, Regina sat up and stared at the blonde with a puzzled expression. Emma ripped Regina out of her dress and raised an eyebrow with a grin.

She moved to straddle Regina's lap. Emma leaned in close and kissed her cheek, she let her hands wonder all over Regina's body, exploring it for the first time. She bent her head down and pressed her lips against the older woman's. With one hand resting on her back, making small circular patterns; the other discovered it way towards her breast. Emma rolled the hard pebbled nipple in-between her thumb and forefinger.

"What are you looking at?" Regina questioned, noting Emma staring at her intently.

"You are so beautiful," she smiled and leaned in close again, kissing her neck. Regina's lips broke into a smile as a moan escaped her lips as Emma processed to lick her neck. The hand from Regina's back travelled around to the front and cupped her wetness. A evil grin appeared on Emma's face as her fingers dipped into the mayors entrance. Regina's breath hitched as Emma continue to tease her, entering inside her then sliding up to her clit.

"Please," Regina begged into Emma's ear. "I want you," she groaned as Emma's other hand moved south. Fingers slipped inside her as her other hand settled on Regina's sex; pinching and rubbing. Emma matched her speed of both hands to Regina's breathing. It was long before Regina, flopped against the bed, spent. Emma nested her head into Regina's chest, hearing the pounding of her heart.

The sheriff's phone rumbled on the bedside table minutes later. Emma crawled over Regina to reach it. She chuckled to herself reading the message as she lay back down.

"Our son is a genius!" she said, holding the phone for Regina to read the text.

"Looks like he is taking after his mother into a politic career," Regina stated, grinning imagining Henry going around to all the towns' people explaining Emma took her home with the excuse of being too overwhelmed. Regina took the mobile from Emma and tossed it out of reach. She then pulled the blonde over her and leaned up to meet her girlfriend in a passionate kiss.

**/ - x - x - x - /**

Emma stirred in the morning as the light shone through the curtains. Her muscles ached and protested as she rolled over. She suddenly opened her eyes as she discovered she was alone in the king size bed. Propping herself up on her elbows, Emma reached across and took the note lying on Regina's pillow. _'Come downstairs when you are ready. Xx'_ Emma read. Glancing over at the clock, Emma groaned inwardly at the early hour. Closing her eyes, she drifted off back to sleep.

Kicking back the sheets, Emma stomach growled protesting its hunger at the smell of bacon cooking wafted up into the bedroom. Stumbling around the room, Emma found a dressing gown lying on the back of the arm chair. Draping it around herself, she slowly made it down towards the kitchen.

"Your coffee is on the table," Regina instructed, seeing Emma enter the kitchen. The blonde grunted her reply as she slid into the chair. With sleepy eyes, Emma poured sugar into the hot liquid and stirred it through with the teaspoon. As she placed the spoon back down it clanged against the saucer. With both eyes open, Emma looked down and saw the most stunning ring. She delicately picked it up with the top of her fingers and stared at it. Two silver bands thread around the main diamond with smaller stones on either side.

"Darling," Regina called, appearing by Emma. "You are my world, Emma. I couldn't imagine living without you." She said as she took the ring from Emma. "You are my best friend and the love of my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and when we are old and grey, we'll go and get our hair dyed together," Regina chuckled, seeing a smile appear on Emma's lips. Regina knelt down on one knee and looked up at the blonde. "Emma Swan, will you marry me?" she asked, holding the ring towards the sheriff.

"Yes!" Emma squealed with tears in the corner of her eyes. She leaned in and kissed Regina fierce-fully. Suddenly the door burst open and their son stood in the door frame.

"Oh, sorry," Henry muttered, taking a step back.

"It's alright," Emma said, looking behind Regina.

"Have you asked her yet, Mum?" Henry asked eagerly. Emma snapped her head towards Regina with an inquisitive look on her face. "What?" Henry queried, looking from both his mothers. "You had the ring so I just figured you would've asked her by now," Henry explained with a shrug. Emma tried to hide a smirk as she looked down at her fingers. "You did!" Henry cried with joy as he jumped to his feet. "Congratulations!" he squealed excitedly as he hugged Regina then Emma. "Can we move home, now?" Henry asked softly. Both Emma and Henry looked over at Regina.

"Yes, and we'll live happily ever after," she said, hugging them both.

**\- The End -**


End file.
